Summer Romance
by timelessS2clois
Summary: A light-hearted romance between Van and Hitomi. Not destiny, but summer takes its toll on both of them, bringing them together. Just one drawback...they're the worst enemies... REVISED
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

Summertime came and I didn't want to have anything to do, so I decided to get a job. Not only was that my reason, but I needed money too. I got out of my room one afternoon and walked to the living room where my mom was watching TV.

I positioned myself right in front of her, blocking her view. She turned her eyes at me and glared. 

"What is it, honey?" She asked. 

"I need a job, mom." 

"Then go get one." 

"But you know people. You have to help me." 

"Hitomi, you have to get one on your own. That's part of growing up." 

"Mom, please! Just try to find a job for me! I really need your help!" I pleaded. 

She sighed. "All right, maybe I do know some people who have things needed to do. I'll go talk to them. Happy now?" 

"Yes! Thanks mom, love you." I kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked back to my room. 

"You're welcome!" She called. 

*************

The next day, she drove me to this mansion 10 minutes away from where we lived. The place was beautiful and the gardens were just so amazing. I stared in awe as she drove the car around the huge fountain in the middle. 

"What's my job, mom? You promised to tell me once we got here." I reminded her. 

"That's right, Hitomi." She smiled. We got out of the car and walked to the doorbell. "Your job is to tutor." 

"To tutor??" I asked in surprised. "Tutor, like a kid or something?" 

"Well, no, not exactly." 

We walked to the porch and mom rang the doorbell. 

The door opened and a maid came. "May I help you?" 

"Hi, we're here for a job." My mom explained. 

"Oh yes, come on in. She's waiting for you in the living room." She directed us. I stared at the house. And it was so beautiful. Purely amazing!

There was a woman my mom's age and she was Japanese just like us. My mom and her suddenly hugged and I felt like I missed something. I stood and awkwardly waited until they stopped greeting each other. Finally, they both looked at me and smiled approvingly, though I had no idea why. 

"Hi, I'm Hitomi Kanzaki." I smiled and offered my hand. 

"No need for introductions, my dear! Just call me Mrs. Fanel." She smiled back at me. "Or better yet, Varie, whichever you like." 

"Oh, hi…" 

"Varie is my best friend from high school, college, and now." Mom explained. 

I almost glared at her for not telling me all this. "Oh." 

"The job that you'll be doing is tutoring my son." Jennifer described. "I believe that he has the brains and gift to do well in school, but he chooses not to. I need him to pass high school or he will get sent back to the Japan to his dad." 

"So he's my age?" I asked in surprise. 

"Yes." They both answered. 

'Oh no…what if I know him??' "Great." 

"Would you like to meet him?" 

"Um, yeah, sure." I looked down as the two of them headed upstairs. 

I looked at all the paintings on the walls and the beautiful carpets. Even the hallways were fancy. Finally, we stopped at a room. Varie knocked on the door, but no one answered. She knocked again and no one answered. 

"I think he's gone somewhere." She said silently. "But I'm sure he's here. Folken, is Van here??" 

I heard his name and my body just stopped. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, it cannot be Van. Please don't tell me it's Van.' "Mom, what are their last names?" I whispered. 

"Fanel." 

I backed away from the door. "Um, I don't think I'll be taking this job." I smiled nervously, walking down the stairs. 

"Why not??" My mom asked, followed by Varie. 

"See, the thing is," I started to explain when the door opened. 

"Yeah?" The deep voice I knew so well vibrated in my nerves. 

'Oh no, oh no, oh no, please God, don't let him see me…' I inched down to the level floor, but he stopped me. 

"Who are you?" I didn't turn around, afraid of his reaction. 

"No one!" I chirped in a different voice. 

"Uh…mom?"  He asked Varie. 

"She's your tutor, honey, but I have no idea why she's walking away." 

"Come on, just turn around." Van called. 

"No thanks! You don't need to see my face!" 

"Hitomi, what is going on?" 

'DAMNIT!!' I scowled. 

"Hitomi?" Van called. 

I whimpered silently and finally turned around. Van's face was just of pure shock and I knew he was going to really explode soon. See, Van and I, we were huge enemies. We never, ever got along, no matter what. I met him when I got to high school and ever since, my life changed. It wasn't as fun anymore, and I really didn't look forward to going to school, because I knew he'd be there to just ruin my day and embarrass me. 

"What the hell are you doing here??" His eyes turned ablaze and dark. 

I looked away. "See why I can't tutor him?" I retorted, backing away. 

"Mom, what the hell is going on?" 

"Please don't use foul language when we have guests." Varie answered him. "I hired a tutor for you, because you are failing school and I don't want you to go to Japan back to your dad." 

"A tutor." He was appalled at the idea. 

"Varie, he didn't know??" My mom asked. 

"I'm so sorry..." She tried to explain. 

"You could have gotten me any tutor, but it had to be her??" He stared back at me coldly. "So you're one of those geeks, huh? Studying all the time, no time for parties? Fun?" 

I glared back at him. "I don't get why you have to criticize everything I do. I'm not the perfect person in the world, but you don't have a right to make fun of me." 

"Uh, yeah I do. And I'm not making fun of you. I'm just calling you names." 

"God, Van, I could just slap you in the face right now." I said angrily. 

"Why do you call me by my first name? I never gave you permission to do that." 

"Fine!" I growled. "Fanel, you bastard! I hate you!" 

"HEY!" The parents yelled. "No name-calling or curse words! Both of you get in that room and start doing some work!!" 

My mom sent me a vicious glare and I had to walk up the stairs slowly, taking in every second I could. They both left and we went in the room. He sat on his bed, leaving me the chair by his desk to sit on or the exerciser. 

"You're not allowed to sit anywhere." He said, lying down. 

"It's not like I want to sit in this muck anyway." I replied.

I stood there, looking out the window, which was probably the only thing I could do, since neither of us were talking. I crossed my arms and just glanced around the room. It was huge and painted light blue. He had posters of different groups; mostly rap artists. 

"Why'd you even want a job?" He asked finally. 

I sighed. "There's nothing to do during summer. Besides, I need the money." 

"You're so boring." 

"At least I get money I work for! Not like you! Being a spoiled brat that you are." I narrowed my eyes at him. 

"Watch what you say to me, Kanzaki." He warned. 

"Whatever." I looked away from his cold eyes. 

He kept quiet a while. "Don't you try to at least have fun when you can?" 

"Just because I study or stay in school doesn't mean I don't have fun." I finally looked at him. "I just don't have the same fun that you have." 

"I'm curious to know what kind of fun you have." His eyes were so bright. They were beautiful. I didn't quite like that idea of mine, but it appeared anyway. 

I glared. "First of all, I do go out with my friends, we watch movies, we hang out in the malls, and we sometimes go to the pool." 

"So the nerd does have fun."

"Stop calling me that." I warned him. 

"What are you gonna do? Punch me?" He smirked. 

"I will." I said angrily. 

He waved it off. "Ooh, violent." 

I gave a low growl, and I walked to the door and opened it. My mom and Varie were down in the living room, staring up at me. 

"Get back in there and don't come out after 1 hour." They ordered.

"Why?? We're not even doing anything!!" I whined. 

"Hitomi, get back in there." My mom warned. I stuck out my tongue to her and went back in. 

I immediately closed the door and sat on the carpet. "You don't mind me sitting on your dirty carpet?" 

"No." 

"Ok good." I hugged my knees close to me and looked up at the ceiling. "You're rich." 

"Really??" He asked sarcastically. "Funny, the 17 years I lived here, I never knew that." 

I rolled my eyes at him. "If only you grew up the nice guy, not the cold guy who acts tough just cause he wants to be cool." 

"I don't act tough, because I want to be cool. I act tough, cause I have to." 

"You're kidding." 

"Oh you know what? I think I am!" He gave me a sarcastic look. "If you're a softie kind of guy in our school, no way in hell are you gonna survive 5 years of high school." 

"I'm not saying that you should have been a softie, but you should have been at least nice. Not mean and taunting, and rude and disrespectful. I could make a list just to describe you, but I really wouldn't get to the bottom of it." 

"What?" His face looked confused. 

"No matter how you act outside, you can never hide what you really are inside." 

"There's nothing to hide." 

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." 

"So your heart is gold? No feelings whatsoever?" 

"Got that right." He twirled his basketball. 

"You have a girlfriend?" I asked. 

"Yep." 

"What's her name?" 

"Millerna." I knew who she was…I didn't like her at all. 

"All right, so Millerna, do you love her?" 

"Sort of." 

"All right. Let's say Millerna's cheating behind your back. You find out from your best friend that she's cheating on you. Would you be hurt?" 

"No." He shrugged. 

"Why not?" 

"I don't love her." 

"You said you loved her." 

"I lied." 

"Ugh, there's no point talking to you! Seriously!! Can't you at least be honest for once??" 

"Look, stop being Dr. Phil and making me feel crap! I don't care! Got it??" 

"Got it." I backed off. 

*************

Finally, my mom let me out. I didn't feel like I needed to say goodbye to Van, so I just shut the door behind me and went with my mom. 

"Will I be seeing you here tomorrow, Hitomi?" Varie asked. 

Mom glanced at me. "It's your decision." 

I looked up at the room on the 2nd floor. I nodded. "I'll be here by 2pm, Mrs. Fanel." 

"Ok good." She smiled happily. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye guys!" 

"Bye!" 

*************

"How was it?" Mom asked me in the car.

"It was really bad." 

"So why'd you agree?" 

"I feel like it's my business now about what he's going through. I mean, I do, I hate him so much, and I can't do anything about it. Everything he says just hurts me a lot, but I'm surprised that I'm still not crying after all the taunts. For every word he throws at me, it just makes me stronger, and I'm glad for that. He doesn't make me feel uncomfortable or in danger, quite the opposite, really." 

"That's interesting." 

"I know." I smiled lightly. 

*************

The next day, I drove over to the house and got in the house. I stayed in the living room while I waited for Van to get back from his outing with his girlfriend. Varie told me to stay and eat some stuff she prepared. I watched a show while waiting. After about 15 minutes or so, I heard two pairs of laughter coming from the door. I knew it was the couple, so I decided to keep myself in hiding. I kind of hid my face a bit and continued watching TV. I heard their footsteps coming closer, so I kind of panicked, but stayed alive. I wore a hat that day and I was really regretting it. 

"Hey mom." Van said. He thought I was his mom and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. 

"I'm not your mom." I whispered. 

He had already kissed me on the cheek. I felt a huge tingle run down my spine to my heart. "What??" He backed away and looked at me. "Kanzaki??" 

I glanced at Millerna who was glaring at me from the other couch. "Hitomi Kanzaki? The geek from our school??" 

Somehow her words just plain hurt me. "I do have feelings, you know." 

"Oh, well, whatever." 

"You're the dumbest blonde in the school. Why do think you're better than everyone?" 

"Simple. I got the looks. You don't." 

"Hmm." I pretended to think for a second. "Let's see…where do looks get you?" I thought again. "Barber shop, maybe? Oh I know, stripper territory." 

Van stifled a laugh from the back. I turned to him and almost smiled, but let it go. "Van, do not dare laugh at me." 

"I'm not!" He protested, covering his mouth. 

"You were the one who kissed her!!" Millerna yelled. 

"Ok look, I thought you were my mom, and I'm sorry!" He told both of us. 

"Who are you apologizing to?" I asked. 

"Uh, both of you." 

"Apology accepted, sweetie." Millerna smiled and walked over to him. 

I merely nodded. I glanced at them hugging and couldn't help but feel jealous. I knew why Millerna and Van would go together. They were brats…alike in many ways. They belonged together! Why did that thought irritate so much?? 

"Millerna, do you mind going home today? Van has to do some tutoring." Varie said when she came out. 

"Sure, no problem, Varie." She grinned. 

Van and her cuddled up even more and I almost puked of disgust, so I turned away and walked outside to the huge pool. The garden was just lovely, with flowers of every kind and the pool was glimmering from the sun. 

"Hey." I heard a deep voice. I turned around and saw a different version of Van, except older-looking and more mature. 

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Are you Van's tutor?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, I'm his brother, Folken." 

"I'm Hitomi." We shook hands. 

Right after, Van showed up. "Kanzaki, come on." He told me. 

I looked up and waved at Folken. "Nice meeting you." 

"You too." He grinned and sat back on the bench. 

*************

I followed Van to his room and he looked kind of mad. He didn't talk or anything. As soon as we got to his room, he sat on his desk and started doing homework, which was very unlikely to happen. I sat on the carpet once again. 

"You can sit on the bed if you want." He muttered. 

"Oh, thanks." I said quietly and sat on the edge. "So, do you need help?" 

"No." He answered shortly. 

"Ok-" Before I could finish my sentence, he interrupted. 

"Why did you go and talk to my brother?" 

"I-I…"

"My mom didn't give you the right to go tour around our house." 

"I-you were busy and I had nothing to do. I just thought…that it was ok. I'm sorry." I replied, looking at my hands. "I didn't mean to…" 

He sighed. "Why'd you go and talk to my brother?" 

"He introduced himself. I didn't even know he was there." 

"Look, don't think of getting yourself involved with him, all right?" 

"Just because I meet a guy doesn't mean I want to get involved with him." I answered back. "And why not?" 

"Because!" 

"Because??" I stood up. 

"You just can't, all right??" 

"Tell me why not." 

"I can't tell you!" 

"You're not being very reasonable! Are you not letting me date him??" 

"Damn right." 

"Van-uh, Fanel!" I corrected. "Give me one reason and if he does ask me out, then maybe I'll say no." 

"I don't want you to." 

"Not a reason." 

"It's a reason." 

"Not a very good one, though." 

"Fine, you know what, date him." 

"What?"   
He finally looked at me and stood up, so we were inches apart, but he was about a head taller than me. "Folken's the kind of guy girls fall in love with everyday. He's a charmer, born a heartbreaker. Get it?" 

I nodded. "That doesn't mean I'll fall in love with him." 

"Millerna fell in love with him." 

"Yeah, so? She's in love with you now!" 

"Yesterday, you asked me about the thing about Millerna and cheating, remember?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"It happened before. Millerna cheated on me with Folken, and Allen, my best friend, told me. All right?" 

"Oh." I stopped. "I didn't know…sorry." 

"No big deal. I got over it after a while, she pleaded to be my girlfriend again. That's why if she does it again, it won't hurt me as much." 

We stopped for a while and I turned away from him. "Can't I just call you Van? It's a whole lot easer." I mumbled. 

He smirked at me. "Fine." 

"Thanks." 

"Can I call you Hitomi?" He asked me. 

I was surprised at that question, but smiled. "Yeah sure." 

"All right." He said gruffly. 

I sat on the bed and looked at his notes, trying to figure out a way to explain to him the subject. After a few minutes, I got some papers and started drawing diagrams to tell him how algebra worked. Soon, he got it, and the time for the day was done. 

I stood up. "I'll be back tomorrow." I told him. 

He nodded. "Know the way out?" 

"Yeah. Bye." I waved and closed the door behind me. 

I walked down the stairs and sat on the last step putting on my shoes. Folken came and sat beside me. I smiled and kept tying the laces. 

"So how's the studying going?" He asked. 

"It's going fine. We've only just started, since yesterday, we just kept on screaming at each other." 

"You and Van got some serious problems." 

I nodded. "But I'm trying really hard becoming his friend. I don't like to have enemies, but it just so happens that I do have some." 

"Well I'm not your enemy." He grinned. 

"I'm glad." I smiled back. "I gotta go. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye." 

"See you, Hitomi."

I waved one last time and headed home. 

***Normal POV***

Van went downstairs and walked to the living room. He started to watch TV when Folken came in and sat on the couch beside his. "What are we watching?" 

"I don't know. I just turned it on." Van answered. 

"Why do you hate Hitomi?" 

He shrugged. "I don't know." 

"So…is it all right if I…ask her out?" 

Van finally looked at his brother. "You're 20. She's 17. No." 

"Come on, Van! Why would you care anyway?? You don't like her, you don't care about her, how about I care about her then?" 

He sighed. "You're a player, man." 

"I'm not anymore. I swear." 

"You go to college." 

"So? I'll just date her during summer!" 

Van set his jaw. "No." 

"Why not??" 

"After summer, what happens? What if she's totally in love with you and you break up with her??" 

"Why do you care??" 

"Why DON'T YOU care??" 

"Look, when the time comes, I'll deal with it!" 

"You know what? Fine! Date her. Whatever! I don't give a damn about her." Van tightly lied. 

Folken stood up and went out of the room. Van sighed angrily and turned the TV off. 'I have a girlfriend and I'm thinking about Hitomi…ugh…' He stood up and walked to the kitchen, getting a pop, and then headed to the pool. He sat on one of the white seats and just relaxed under the drowning sun. 

"Hi Van. How was tutoring?" His mom asked. 

Van kept his eyes closed. "Fine." 

"What's the matter?" 

"Nothing." 

"Van…" 

"Folken wants to go out with Hitomi." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Are you all right with it?" 

"Why shouldn't I be?" He asked nervously. 

"Nothing…"  

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

I went over the next day and Folken allowed me in. I smiled shyly and went in. "Thanks."  
"Nice afternoon today." He said. "You want to go swimming till Van gets back?"  
"Where is he?" I asked.  
"Out with Millerna."  
I let out a small groan. "Why can't he ever be here when I'm here??"  
"Relax." Folken smiled charmingly. "We can do something while he's not here."  
"Oh ok…" I somehow felt a little uncomfortable, but went on with it anyway. "We're swimming?"  
"If you want."  
"Some other time…I didn't bring a bathing suit."  
"All right. We can hang out."  
"Sounds great."  
  
***********  
**  
We headed to the orchard by the gardens and walked around. "So Hitomi, tell me about yourself."  
"What do you want to know?" I asked.  
"Your favourite things."  
"Oh ok." I grinned. "My favourite colour is green, my favourite food is...mm French fries! What else? My favourite holiday is Christmas…my favourite sport is track."  
"You run?"  
"Yeah."  
He nudged me. "You fast?"  
"Mm-hmm." I blushed.  
"That's cool. All right. So tell me…what's your favourite place?"  
"I don't have a favourite place…but I do want to go back to Japan and visit my relatives."  
"Me, I'd rather stay here."  
"How come?" I asked him.  
"Well-" He started.  
We heard the door open and I looked up. Van came in and stared at us. "I didn't know you were here already."  
"You should know I come by everyday at 2pm." I notified him.  
He raised both his eyebrows. "I'll keep that in mind, then. Uh…" He glanced at both of us. "Are you busy talking or can we start now?"  
"No I'm coming." I stood up with Folken.  
Van went up the stairs. I smiled at Folken. "It was nice talking to you."  
"You too. See you."  
"Bye."  
  
*************  
  
I ran up the stairs and hesitated to enter his room. He was reading a book on his bed. As I got in, he kept on reading and I felt really uncomfortable doing nothing. I stared at the messy room and had an urge to clean up the mess he made, but ignored it.  
"So…can we start now?" I asked.  
"Later." He replied.  
"Come on, I don't have anything to do."  
He threw me a book and fortunately I caught it. "Read."  
I stared at the paperback novel. It was called 'The Outsiders' and I already read it a long time ago. I read the back and remembered many things about it.  
"I've read this before," I glanced at him.  
"Then read it again."  
"Come on Van! Can't we just start studying??"  
He put his book down firmly and sat up. "Let's start then."  
"Ok…what subject do you need help on today?"  
"Dancing."  
"W-what??" I turned around and faced him. "Uh, what did you say??"  
"I need help with dancing. Millerna told me to get lessons from you for the Prom. I gotta bring her and I don't know how to dance."  
"You don't?"  
"Nope."  
"You don't seem too thrilled about it."  
"Why should I be?" He snorted. "I don't like dancing, but I'll do it if I have to."  
"Look, there's nothing to it. In a slow song, you put your arms around the girl's waist and you just move your hips. It's easy. And when the song is upbeat, you just do whatever you want."  
He sighed. "You have to show me."  
"Why??"  
"You want me to get my brother up here so you could show me with him??" His voice sounded irritated.  
"It's fine." I grumbled and moved a little closer to him. "What do you want to do first? The upbeat or slow?"  
"Upbeat." He said it too quickly that made me think he wasn't too thrilled about having me in his arms, which was understandable, but…still.  
"Do you have a radio?"  
"Here." He turned on the radio and put in a CD.  
The song was fairly loud, but upbeat. I showed him a couple moves I learned from some people and he imitated them well. It was pretty funny when he tried swaying his hips a little more free. Then we had to learn the slow dance.  
"I-I'm not sure if I feel uh…comfortable doing this." I mumbled.  
"We already think of each other as enemies. Nothing's gonna happen." He assured. "After this, we're done for the day."  
"O-ok."  
He moved closer to me, and slowly the space between us lessened to just a few inches. I could even feel his breath on the top of my hair, since I was looking down. I slowly looked up and met his gorgeous brown eyes. I felt weak in the bones, but managed to stay up.  
I took his very strong arms and put them around my waist. "This is what you do." I instructed. I put my arms around his neck and stared up at him. "And this is what I do."  
"I see." He murmured.  
"Now, we just move our hips to the beat, slowly, and rhythmically."  
We let the music go through us and at one time I kind of put my head his upper chest and breathed on the nape of his neck. I closed my eyes and I felt really protected, safe, and warm. I felt his cheek rest on the top of my head. And then…I pulled away slightly so our eyes locked together. He sort of leaned down towards me and I couldn't wait to feel his lips on mine…and we almost kissed until his mom opened the door.  
I pulled away as fast as I could and he did the same. I turned so red and he did as well.  
"What are you two doing??" Varie asked us, closing the door behind her.  
"U-u-uh…" Van's voice seemed kind of tight.  
"I-I was just teaching him, um, slow dancing." I mumbled.  
"Ah, I see. I never knew you didn't know how to dance, Van!"  
"Well I know now, mom." He said silently. "Thanks, Hitomi."  
"N-no problem." I smiled weakly. "B-besides, I'm leaving now…"  
"No! Stay for dinner!" Varie protested. "I already told your mom and she's fine with it."  
"Oh ok." I nodded. "Thanks, Varie." I smiled.  
"You're welcome, honey. Oh by the way, did you go on the bus earlier?"  
I nodded again.  
"Van, you're driving her home."  
"Ok." I don't think he was even listening to the conversation.  
When Varie finally left the room, I slowly turned around and faced him. "Uh, so…you know how to dance now?"  
"Yeah. Uh, thanks." He stood up and offered a nervous smile. "A-about that, uh…do you think maybe you could just forget that ever happened?"  
"I already did." I lied miserably.  
"Good." He looked a little pained.  
"I-I think Millerna's going to be really happy to know that you're good at dancing."  
He sort of smiled. "Well, that's what she wanted."  
"The thing is, you should let loose of your hips a little bit more. Don't be so stiff."  
"Oh sorry. I'm not comfortable with…you know, dancing."  
"Yeah I know. I'm not that comfortable with it either, but I've gotten used to it."  
He nodded. "Let's…uh…go down and eat some dinner, huh?"  
"Yeah ok."  
I followed him down and we went to the living room first, because Varie and her maids weren't done cooking yet. I sat on the same couch as Van's, but there was a lot of space between us. I put my feet up and hid them behind me. Folken sat down and put an arm around my shoulders.  
"How was the tutoring?" His head kept turning back and forth.  
"Great." Van answered quickly. "Now, you mind? I'm watching a little TV here."  
"Calm down, kid." Folken grinned at me. "I'll let you in on a little secret about Van here."  
"What is it?" I asked curiously.  
"Shut up, Folken!" Van stuffed his face with a pillow, so he couldn't say anything.  
I started laughing at their quarrel. "I wasn't gonna say anything, I swear!!" He sounded muffled.  
Van was laughing and his eyes were shining. That was the first time, I think, I really saw how good-looking he was…and very special, even though we fought a lot. Van finally let go of the pillow and flipped the channels. Folken breathed fast, pretending to be suffocating. His hair was in disarray, but he looked adorable.  
He moved close to my ear and whispered softly, "Will you go out with me?"  
I gasped. "Folken…"  
"I like you…a lot and I want to get to know you more..."  
At the back of my head, I wanted to say yes, but my heart was just plain out saying no. I saw Van at the corner of my eye and he was staring at us. I looked down at my hands and saw them shaking.  
"You know, Folken? Not a lot of guys asked me out." I told him. "I'm not a fairly interesting girl."  
"But you are!! I'm interested in you already!!"  
I smiled. "The thing is, I'm not the person who goes out with people…I don't date."  
"Aw…why not?" His face looked feigned hurt.  
"Truthfully, I don't know. I guess, if my heart says yes, then I'm going. But right now, Folken, I think you're a really amazing guy and you're just…so nice and so fun, but…my heart is saying no."  
He nodded. "Well, that's all right. I still want to be your friend though. It was worth a shot."  
"I'm really sorry."  
"It's ok." He grinned and hugged me tightly. "Can I still go out with you and eat something? Not in a date way."  
I nodded. "That's fine."  
"Ok good." He let go and we went to the kitchen to eat.  
**  
***********  
  
I ended up across Van, with Folken beside me. The food was great and the dinner was just warm and nice. Sometimes it did make me feel comfortable when Van's mom would put Van and me in the spot and ask questions about the tutoring session. Folken just had to get in there and defend…I don't know why.  
After that, I was getting ready to go. I hugged Varie. "Thank you so much for dinner. It was wonderful."  
"Don't worry dear. It was my pleasure." She smiled happily.  
I waited for Van to come out of the room. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Folken called to me.  
I nodded and smiled lightly. "You will."  
  
***********  
**  
Van emerged from his room and walked down the stairs. When he got to me, he opened the door and I waved to everyone and left with him. We went to the garage to his car and I entered the passenger seat.  
"I appreciate you doing this for me. Thank you." I said quietly as I looked at my hands.  
"I really had no choice, but no problem."  
I stared out my window and looked at the houses. "It's a wonderful neighbourhood you live in."  
"Yeah I know." He stopped. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure." I turned back to him.  
"Why didn't you just say yes to Folken?" He glanced at me.  
"I thought you heard."  
"I did, but…I don't get it. I thought you liked him."  
"Well, you went on thinking that I wanted to date him. I was just...going with it. Besides, it's not like I would date a guy who's a lot older than me." I paused. "Unless I really loved him."  
He nodded in understanding. "Folken's a good guy, though."  
"I know. We just met and he knows more about me than you know about me." I almost smirked.  
"Really now?"  
"Yeah. He had the decency to get to know me. That shows that I was interesting for him!"  
"That's weird."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. A girl like you interesting to a guy like Folken."  
"I don't get it."  
"I didn't ask you to get it."  
I growled under my breath. "Why do you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Just not have an actual answer!"  
"Easy. I do."  
"Ugh, like that! You give off really stupid answers and that's so annoying!"  
"I don't care if you think it's annoying."  
"I know that you don't care."  
"Then why do you even ask?"  
"Because I at least want to try getting you to care!"  
"Well…that's not gonna ha-"  
"Shut up. I know." I stopped him and sighed angrily.  
  
*************  
  
After a few minutes, there was this part of the road that got shut down because of an accident. We were stuck.  
"Great." He muttered.  
"Can't you find another way to my house?" I asked him, trying to see the accident.  
"Do I look like a map to you?"  
"Could you stop with the sarcasm already? It's getting dry."  
"Didn't ask for your opinion."  
"Oh don't worry. I'm just giving it to you solely for the purpose of entertainment!" I cried out in frustration.  
"You get so mad easily. You shouldn't be so tense. It's a turn-off for guys."  
"Like you always say, I don't care. A guy I'll end up with won't care if I'm hot-tempered, because he loves everything about me, even the bad qualities." I mumbled, resting my head on the passenger seat. "It's getting cold…" I whispered.  
Van seemed to be quiet for a little while. I watched his hands move some things and punch some buttons.  
"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.  
"Turning on the heater."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're cold."  
I stared at him with gratitude. "Thanks."  
He nodded. "I'll be back. I just want to see what's going on here, all right?"  
"Ok."  
  
***Normal POV*  
**  
Van got out of the car and headed to the accident. Many people were around. He saw a police officer and pulled him away from the crowd. "Excuse me, officer, uh, how long do you think this will take?" "About an hour more. This is a pretty serious accident. There's another highway you could take to go to the other side, but that'll take you a good 20 minutes, 'cause the houses are blocking it."  
"No, that's not where we're headed."  
"Then I'm sorry, young man. You'll just have to wait patiently."  
"All right. Thanks sir."  
He got ready to go back to the car when he saw a familiar girl hugging her body tight and was looking for someone. He sighed and gave out a smile.  
  


***Hitomi's POV*  
**  
I got out of the car, because I was afraid of being alone. I went out and looked for Van, but I couldn't find him, so I started panicking. You should know that I'm a person who gets scared easily. I saw the throng of people crowding around something, but I was afraid of what I would see, so I didn't want to go near.  
Suddenly, I felt someone's breath on my neck. I was ready to scream when I heard the deep voice. "Looking for me?"  
I tried to keep my heart calm, but it just wouldn't do. I was all pink and then I turned around and stared at him. I impulsively hugged him. "Don't scare me like that!"  
"What's the matter with you??" He asked, pulling away.  
I let go and blushed even harder. "Nothing." I muttered.  
"What is it?" He asked again.  
"Nothing!" I held my head up high. "I must have been crazy hugging you like that!"  
He shook his head. "Get with it. Why'd you do it anyway?"  
"UGH!" I practically yelled, but I knew there was no way of getting out of it. "All right, fine. Since we are practically spending summer together…" I muttered. "I can't believe I'm telling you this."  
"Stop it and tell me already!"  
I squinted my eyes at him and then looked away. "T-there's something you should know about me…um…"  
"What?"  
"I get scared easily."  
He started laughing. "Scaredy-cat?"  
"Unfortunately."  
"Then relax. Nothing's gonna happen to you." He said. "Why are you like that anyway?"  
"Something happened in my childhood." I waved off the subject before I could even tell him anymore.  
"What happened?"  
"None of your business."  
"Fine. I'm butting out."  
"Now that I found you, can we go back to the car?"  
"Yeah all right. The police said it'll take about an hour more."  
"Did he say anything about another road or highway to get into?"  
"Yeah, but it's headed somewhere else."  
"Oh." I was somewhat disappointed, but glad that I had time to be with him. "Do you have a phone?"  
"Uh, yeah." He took out his cell phone.  
"Can I call?"  
"Go ahead."  
  
*************  
  
I called my mom. "Hi mom."  
"Hi, Hitomi. What's going on?"  
"We're stuck in this accident thing, so I'm going to get there probably in a few hours."  
"Your dad said that you should just stay in Van's house."  
"What??" I was surprised.  
"Yes. Sleepover."  
"No."  
"Hitomi, it's almost 10pm."  
"So what? We'll get there by 12am and it'll be fine."  
"I think it'd be best if you slept over. I'll call Jen right now, ok?"  
"But mom-"  
"Love you sweetheart! Goodnight."  
"Mom-!"  
She hung up the phone.  
I let a mad growl and thrust the phone to Van. "What's the matter?"  
"My mom said that I should sleep in your house." I said angrily.  
"WHAT?? NO WAY!"  
"Look, she did and she's calling your mother right now asking for permission! Either you get me home now or I sleep in your house!!"  
"Aw damn!" He cursed. "There's no way out of here, I swear to you!"  
After a while, the phone rang. Van answered it. "Van."  
"Honey, you get back here with Hitomi, right now."  
"No mom, I won't let her sleep over." He said, staring at me.  
"You have no choice. You come here or I will get Folken to bring her here. You know he wants to."  
"Come on mom!"  
"Van…"  
"Fine, fine!" He hung up the phone.  
"I don't have a choice." He said helplessly. "I'm driving there."  
"Oh…" I mumbled. Inside, I was actually a little happy. "Do you guys have an extra room?"  
"No. Don't worry. I'll sleep on the couch. You get my room."  
I shook my head. "No, it's ok. I'm sleeping on the couch."  
He stared at me. "You're kidding, right?"  
"What?"  
"A girl…sleeping on the couch. That's a joke."  
"Seriously, I don't care."  
"No. I'm offering my room. Take it."  
He wouldn't let it go. I smiled at him. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome." He glanced and gave me a smirk.  
We got to his house 10 minutes later and I was surprised to see the couch all set up. "I'm so sorry to bother you guys…it's just that…" I tried to explain.  
"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for." Varie smiled. "Van, you're sleeping here. Hitomi, you get his room."  
I nodded. She left the living room, leaving Van and me alone.  
"T-thank you again."  
"You don't have to say that all the time. I said it's fine already."  
"Ok." I started to the kitchen.  
  
*************  
  
"Varie, could I borrow some of your clothes? I need to wash up." I said, blushing.  
"Oh it's all in Van's room." She was very cheerful. "Don't be shy, ok? Ask me anything you want."  
"Ok. Thank you so much."  
"No problem, dear."  
  
*************  
  
I got up to his room and saw some clothes that fit me perfectly. It was a white nightgown that had spaghetti straps and flowing gown on the bottom. It was very pretty. I sat on his bed and stared at the bedroom. I curled up and looked up at the ceiling, just thinking of things.  
I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and opened it. Van greeted me. "Oh, uh…" He looked at my clothes. "Y-you're wearing my mom's nightgown."  
"Yeah, she let me." I smiled shyly. I opened the door wide and he was still standing there. "Van?"  
"Huh?" He looked up at my face. "Uh, oh, uh yeah."  
I smiled at his stuttering face.  
"I just, uh, need to get something."  
"Ok. You're entitled to your own room, you know."  
"Yeah I know." He mumbled.  
He finally found what he was looking for and started to walk out, but stopped. "Hmm?" I stared up at him.  
"You look real nice when you put your hair down like that." He nodded and walked down the stairs.  
I turned very red and closed the door. I fell into little giggles and buried myself under his blanket.  
  
***Normal POV***  
  
'Oh my god…she's so beautiful…' He couldn't get his mind off of her. Just seeing her wearing a nightgown…wow…and her face, she was like an angel. A beautiful angel she was. 'Oh no…oh no…I can't be falling in love with her. I just can't! She's my enemy and will stay that way…'  
Folken sat on the other couch and looked at Van amusingly. "So you finally see her for what she is?"  
Van glanced at his brother. "Ah, can't you leave me alone, Folken?"  
"No. I want to get in there and just look at her in that-"  
"One step in my room and you're dead, man." Van said seriously.  
"Is it my own imagination or is my bro falling in love with his worst enemy?"  
"Look, I'm not falling in love with her! I just care about her, that's all."  
"Relax. I care about her too, you know."  
"Then stop being so perverted! Geez!"  
"Sorry." Folken muttered. He sighed and glanced at the watch. "I'm gonna go sleep."  
"Night."  
"Night."  
Van watched as Folken walked up the stairs and opened his room. He almost wanted to punch his brother in the face, his eyes red and green with anger and jealousy.  
  
***Hitomi's POV*  
**  
I opened my eyes and looked at the door. Folken was standing outside it. "Hey."  
I sat up and smiled. "Hi."  
"I just wanted to say goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
"Night, kiddo."  
He closed the door and I lied back down. I closed my eyes and started to sleep.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

The next morning, I felt someone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Folken. I groaned inwardly and opened my eyes wide. "What? What's going on?" 

"You have to wake up." He said. "Mom's cooking breakfast." 

"Two more minutes." I closed my eyes again. 

***Normal POV***

"Mom, she won't wake up." Folken said. "Maybe I could carry her over." 

"Nonsense. Van, do that." 

"What?? No!" 

"Come on Van! Yeah!" Folken cheered. "Go for it, man." 

He sighed heavily, saying thanks mentally to his mom. 

He walked up the stairs and opened the door. He saw her facing sideways with the blanket on top of half of her. He could see how beautiful she was. His heart pounded loud and heavy. 

***Hitomi's POV***

Suddenly, I felt myself moving up. I opened my eyes alertly and stared into his eyes. Those beautiful, amber eyes full of mystery and shine. "What are you doing?" I asked him sleepily, slowly putting my arms around his neck. 

"Well, we're having breakfast and you didn't wake up in time, so I'm bringing you there." He grinned. 

"Thank you." I whispered. 

"How many times have I heard that?" 

"Thousands of times. Put me down." 

"Ok." I knew what he was going to do, so I held on tighter. 

"Not like that!" I whimpered. "I already told you last night, remember??" 

"Oh yeah…now I'll be sure to pass that information on to Folken. He's got some scary ideas." 

I let go of his neck and tried getting out of his arms, but he tightened his hold on me. "You are so mean." I said angrily. 

He laughed. "I was just kidding! Relax!" His arm rested on my waist, warming me. "Besides, I won't drop you." 

I gave a little sad moan and waited until he put me down on a chair.

I smiled at the sweet aroma of pancakes. It really was going to be a good day. I stood up and went to get something to drink. "Wow, dear, you make an incredible audience."

"Huh?" I turned around at the two guys staring at me. 

I turned pink and looked away. "Why are they staring at me?"  

"Because you're beautiful." 

"No I'm not." I murmured. "No one ever said I was beautiful." 

***Normal POV***

"Man, you have got to be crazy to not fall for her." Folken muttered to Van. 

"Stop staring at her." Van warned. 

"When you stop staring at her." 

"I'm not staring at her." 

"Yes you are." 

"She's just so beautiful…" He groaned angrily and finally looked away.

***Hitomi's POV***

I took a seat beside Van and glanced at them. "Mm…morning." 

"Good morning." Folken grinned. 

"Hey." Van muttered. 

"You okay?" I asked him. He seemed to be avoiding my eyes. 

"I'm fine." He snapped, stood up, and left. 

That hurt me. When Van left, I gave a small groan and looked down. "What'd I do?" 

"Don't worry. Van's just a little moody sometimes." Folken said, covering his hand over mine. 

I nodded. "I don't get him at all." 

"You will someday." He teased. 

*************

I went home an hour later by the bus. "Hey mom." I kissed her on the cheek. 

"How was the night?" 

"It was nice." I smiled. "Varie's so nice." 

"I know she is." Mom smiled. "Anyway, you have to cut your tutoring an hour short, because we are going to the beach!" 

"Really??" I laughed. "With who??" 

"Varie and her family!!" 

I stopped, and then, "WHAT?!?! WHY??" 

"Hitomi…be nice. It'll be fun." 

I knew I had no way of getting out of it, so I growled under my breath. "Do I bring my bathing suit to the house?" 

"Yes. Go with them to the beach, because we'll meet them. I'm sure Varie's telling them now." 

************

Later that afternoon, I arrived at the house. The maid opened it. I started up the stairs, but she told me that Van was swimming in the pool with Millerna. I gave a sigh and headed there. Van was closing his eyes and resting on one side of the pool. Millerna was swimming laps. 

"Van?" I called silently, making sure Millerna didn't hear me. 

He opened his eyes. "Hitomi." He said in a surprised tone. 

"Hey." I waved a little. "We have to start the tutoring now, because we've only got an hour." 

"Oh right." He groaned and stood up. 

My breath caught in my throat. He was a hunk. I think I was just staring at his perfect body. His face was wet and his chest…oh damn…I knew I was falling for him. Ah God…

"Mil, I gotta get ready to go to the beach." Van said. 

Millerna looked up and saw me. "You're going to the beach?? Can I come??" 

"Sure." He smiled. 

I felt jealous, but ignored it. I went back in the house and stayed in the living room. 

*********

After the tutoring, I got in the car with Folken beside me. We sat in the back. He put an arm around my shoulders. "This'll be fun." He grinned. 

"I'm sure." I mumbled. I stared out the window, looking glum. 

"What's the problem, babe?" 

I glanced at him. "That your new nickname for me?" 

"Yup." 

I smiled weakly. "It's nothing. I'm just…I didn't know we were going…and I'm not really up for it." 

"You don't have to go swimming, you know. You can hang out in the sand." 

I shook my head. "I want to go swimming. It's just…I don't know, maybe I'm just not going to have fun." 

"You'll have fun. Don't worry about it. We'll have fun together." 

"Ok." I smiled. I still felt uneasy because of Millerna and Van. 

Van turned around and glanced at me. I caught his eyes and he looked away. I blushed and ignored it. Suddenly, the car jerked and my face contacted with the seat in front of me. Thank God Van hit the seat in front of him too, or my face would have just hit his head. 

I shook my head. "Sorry!!" Varie apologized. "That'll never happen again, I promise you!" 

"Are you all right?" Folken asked, putting an arm around my waist. 

"I'm fine." I said and pushed his arm away. "Please don't." 

"I won't." He backed away. "Sorry." 

"It's ok." I whispered. 

************

We got to the beach and my family was already there. I saw the little squirt and my big brother. I hugged him tightly because I missed him a lot. He came back from college, and he was Folken's best friend, so they hung out. 

The squirt ran to me and hugged me. "Hi Hitomi!!" 

"Hi!" I hugged her back and pulled her up and brought her. "How are you doing, Kimie?" 

"I missed you last night." 

"You did?" 

"Uh-huh." 

Kimie was my little cousin and often, she would go with us in trips. I brought her over to the hut that we stayed in. There was about 12 people altogether: my mom, my dad, Van's mom, a few maids, Sammy, Folken, Van, Millerna, Kimie, and me. 

Later, Kimie and I headed to the beach. I took my clothes off and wore a two-piece bathing suit. It was pretty and simple. Kimie and I stayed by the sand. I was helping her make a castle when she found a friend who hung out with her too. 

Suddenly, someone pulled me up by the waist. "Aah!" I cried.  

"It's me." Folken yelled happily. "We're gonna have a fight with Van and Millerna!" 

"Really??" I was really happy. "Let's go!" 

We ran to the water and swam to the shallow water. It was up to my tummy and Folken's waist. Van and Millerna came. They started swimming towards us. 

"All right, what we'll do is get these girls up at our shoulders and have a war. The first couple to go down loses!" Folken said to Van. 

"You're on!" Van yelled. 

Folken hoisted me up and I was sitting on his shoulder. I stared at Millerna staring back at me. "It starts right now!" Van yelled again. 

Suddenly, Folken started moving. "Oh my god, Folken!" I laughed. He kicked Van's shin. 

"Let go of your girl, man!" 

"No, let go of Hitomi!" 

Millerna was still staring at me, not laughing. "I hate you." She said. 

"I hate you as much." I called to her. 

Folken and Van were now laughing and punching each other. Suddenly, Millerna started losing her balance.

"Van, whoa! Van!!" She screeched. 

We won. "WHOO!!!" I yelled happily. "We won!!" 

"ALL RIGHT!!! WE RULE ALL!! I BEAT MY BROTHER!!" Folken screamed. 

Van emerged from the water and started pulling on my arms. "Aah! Van!!" I yelled at him. 

"Come down, Hitomi!!" He called up to me. 

"Let go!!" I laughed, pulling away. 

At the end, Folken bended and I fell on the water. I punched him playfully and we started swimming around. I didn't want to get too close to Millerna or Van, because they had really big problems with me. 

*************

I started just relaxing and closed my eyes, moving my arms gracefully. Then I felt someone hold my arm. His touch was gentle and soft, and then I knew it was Van. I opened my eyes and saw him in front of me. I stood up. Besides, I was still in shallow water. 

"What is it?" I asked him softly. 

"Mind if I swim with you for a while?" 

"No."

We started swimming together and finally we just sat on the mat by the sand. "What's the matter?" I asked him silently, noticing his sad features. 

"Millerna and I had a fight." He muttered. 

"Oh." I mumbled. "What happened?" 

"Just stuff." He put both his hands under his head. "I think she's falling in love with Folken again." 

"How are you so sure?" 

"Just look." He pointed at them. I saw Millerna and Folken walking on the shore and flirting. I shook my head. 

"Sorry Van." I told him. 

"It's ok." He muttered again. "I shouldn't have tried dating her again." 

"You'll find someone else."

"Hope so." 

After a few minutes of silence, I sat up and hugged my knees. "Van?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think…maybe we could be friends?" I turned around and faced him. "I'd rather be friends with you than enemies." 

He grinned. "Are you scared of me?" 

"No. It's just that…I think you're a real nice guy…if you're not being mean that is." 

He laughed. It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. "Sure, why not." He thrust his hand. 

I shook it. "Good." I smiled. "Now…since you're feeling down, you want to go and swim?" 

"Yeah all right." 

We walked to the beach and started walking to the deep end. When we finally got there, we treaded water. 

"Let's play tag!" I announced, grinning happily. 

He smiled. "All right."

"You're it, ok?" 

"Sure. You got 5 seconds." 

I swallowed air and started swimming to the shallow water. When I got there, I saw him swimming after me. "Aah!" I squealed and started swimming again. Then I felt his hand touch my foot. 'Oh no!' I thought in my head. 

Suddenly, I splashed his face with more water and started swimming away, but then he caught up with me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Our heads thrust up out of the water. 

"I got you." He said silently. 

I groaned and grinned. "Then I guess I'm it." 

"Everyone, come back up here!! We're going to eat!!" They called. 

I turned around to face them when Van pulled me close to him. "Let's keep on swimming." He whispered in my ear. 

I felt a shiver go down my spine. I felt like I really wanted to, but in the back of my head, I knew that he was just using me to get revenge on Millerna. "No." I shook my head and pulled his arms with me. "Let's go eat." 

He let me pull him up and we walked towards the hut. "That was fun." He said, smiling. 

"I'm glad you're smiling." I smiled back. 

*************

My mom put some music on the stereo they brought. It was a slow one. Van glanced at Millerna and I felt a little jealous. Folken already took Millerna's arms and they danced at the sand. I watched Van's eyes fill with hurt. 

I didn't like it when Van was hurt and so I stood up and walked over to the couple. They both stared at me as if I was delusional. 

"Excuse me, Millerna, but I think you're dating Van." I told her, butting in. 

"I was just dancing—" Folken started. 

I put my hand up to signal him to shut up. "Now, if you want to cheat on him with his brother, think again. I recommend that you break up with him before you start any other relationship."

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" She said angrily. "I am not breaking up with him nor am I cheating on him! I love Van! Look, I'm just dancing with Folken! Is that against the rules?" 

"No, but you should dance with Van first! He's your boyfriend after all, isn't he? Not Folken?" I glared at her angrily. "There's nothing wrong with dancing with Folken, but Van wanted to dance with you!" 

"He should have said something then!!" 

"He couldn't! You were too busy FLIRTING with Folken!!" I yelled at her. 

"F-flirting?" She stuttered. "I-I…w-we never flirted…" 

I slapped her. "Shut the hell up and stop denying everything! Get it through that thick head of yours and just think for a minute that you're hurting your boyfriend that you say you 'LOVE'."  

***Normal POV***

Van stared at the two fighting. 'What's going on??' He started walking towards them when Millerna stopped in front of him. "What?" He asked. 

"Do you want to dance with me?" Millerna asked softly, almost feeling tears in her eyes. 

"What?" 

She held her cheek. "Would you like to dance with me? Maybe we can practice for the Prom." She smiled forcefully. 

"You don't seem too happy with that idea." He said angrily. 

"I am." She interjected. "Please, Van. Dance with me." 

"No." 

Her face turned very red. "Damn it, you have to dance with me." 

"Why?" He held her stare with hurt eyes. "Your flirt with my brother and you expect me to do that?" 

"I wasn't flirting!!" She protested, tears rushing down her cheeks. 

He almost felt bad. "Stop it."

"B-but I wasn't…" 

"Look…" He stopped for a minute. "I want to break up." 

"What?" 

"Let's break up." 

"No! I'm not letting you!" 

"Why the hell not??" 

"Because! We are not breaking up, Van!!" 

"Yes we are." He said in a murderous voice. 

"Why??" Her voice trembled. 

"It's obvious you're still in love with him, Millerna. You can't lie to my face about that." 

"Van…" Millerna glanced up at him. "Van, no…"  

***Hitomi's POV***

I heard their conversation and I felt saddened by what just happened. I let go of Folken's arm and walked away from the whole scene. I knew Van would be really upset and Millerna too, but I just couldn't stand it. Folken, I knew, was totally happy. He was such a player. I didn't want to see Millerna crying and then running in Van's arms, begging him to take her back. I felt tears spring to my eyes, so I walked away. 

Kimie followed me. "Hitomi." She called, tugging on my shorts. 

"Yeah?" I wiped my tears away. "What is it, Kimie?" 

"Don't cry." She whimpered. I saw tears start burning in her eyes. "When you cry, I cry." 

"I'm not crying." I whispered, hugging her. I picked her up and we started walking around. "You know what?" 

"What?" 

"I'm only 17 and I'm in love." 

"Really?" She giggled. "I'm 5 years old," she showed her whole hand to me, "and I already know what love means." 

I smiled sadly. "Can I tell you something?" 

"Yep." 

I knew she wouldn't really understand what I was going to say, but she was good company. She did know what love meant. "I don't understand why I have to fall in love with a guy who's in love with someone else." 

"Who do you love?" She asked.  

I shook my head. "I can't tell anyone." 

"Ok. Well…then you should love someone else! Because he wants someone else!" 

"But I can't, Kimie. I'm falling for him and I don't know how to stop it." 

She shrugged her little shoulders and looked behind me. "It'll be okay. Don't worry." 

I put Kimie down and sobbed a little. "Two hearts broken today…" I mumbled, mostly to myself. 

"Don't cry." She whispered, stroking my shoulder. 

"I was his enemy, Kimie, and today we just agreed to be friends…but the thing is…I-I'm falling for him hard…" I sat on the sand and she sat beside me, putting her arms around me. 

"It'll be okay. He'll love you too." 

"Aw, thanks baby." I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're a sweet girl." 

"You're welcome." She grinned up at me. "You're the best girl in the world. Everyone loves you. I love you, 'Tomi." She kissed my cheek lightly. 

"Thank you…" I hugged her tightly. "I love you too, baby."  

*************

We went back to the hut after a while. Van stood up when he saw me. "Where were you??" He asked. 

"Kimie and I just took a walk somewhere." I mumbled numbly, sitting in front of him, looking down. 

"So…Millerna and I are officially over." 

"Really?" I whispered. 

"Yeah. Just look at them." 

I glanced up and watched Folken hug her tightly. I saw her shoulders quivering and I knew she was crying. 

"How are you feeling?" I asked him quietly. 

"I'm fine. Just sad I guess. Millerna and I were…together for almost 2 years…and it's just weird, you know?" 

I nodded. "Maybe it's for the best." I sobbed out. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"I'm fine." I put my head down and wiped my tears. "Millerna's going to regret it." My voice was breaking.

"I don't know if I'll ever forgive Folken for doing this…" 

"It takes time." I murmured. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to find my eyes. 

I shook my head and looked down. "Nothing."

"Hitomi, what's the matter?" 

"There's nothing wrong." I stood up and walked to Kimie. "You want to come with me?" 

"No." 

"You don't want to go?" 

She shook her little head. "I think someone else wants to go with you." She pointed behind me.

I looked up at Van's reddish brown, amber eyes staring at mine. My eyes started watering. I swallowed a little and let go of Kimie's hand. I started down the shore and just faced the sea. I cried fully, not caring if people saw. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I just kept on crying and leaned on his chest. I finally turned around and buried my head on the nape of his neck. 

"Don't cry…" He whispered. 

"I'm sorry you have to comfort me when you're the one who just had his heart broken." I mumbled. 

"It's ok. I don't mind." I could feel him smiling. 

My crying lessened and I slightly pulled away. "Van…" 

"Yeah?" He wiped away my tears and stared at my eyes. 

"Will you dance with me?" I asked him quietly. 

The music started up and the sun was just starting to descend. "Sure why not." 

I gave a small laugh and put my arms around his neck. 

The song started. We were just looking into each other's eyes. "Tell me what happened." 

"Millerna got really hysterical and I…I admit, I was feeling really guilty. But, when I tried to comfort her, or at least do something, she just ran to Folken. He stared at me as if I was some kind of devil…and glared at me. I was looking for you, because, you know, I felt alone." 

I nodded, looking at his shirt.

"I'm upset. I didn't plan to break up with her today…or break up with her even." 

"But you did." I whispered. 

"I know." He muttered. "Tell me why you're crying." 

I shook my head. "I can't." 

"Is it something personal?" 

I nodded. 

"Will you tell me? I told you what happened." He teased, but his eyes were full of concern. 

I helplessly looked at him with stray tears in my eyes. "I didn't want to be here to watch Millerna cry her tears out because of me, or…see her just beg to be with you again………and-and I didn't want to be here for you to use." I pulled away and we stopped dancing. "You're using me to get to her, Van. You're trying to make her jealous, right?" My heart was thumping hard as the tears rushed down. "B-but I don't want that. I-I care for you…I mean, we're friends now, and…and…" I sobbed. 

"Hitomi, I'm not using you!!" He protested. "I'm not using you to make her jealous!" 

"Please don't deny it." I whispered. "Look, I hate crying…" I turned around. "And I think we should just forget about my breakdown." 

"Hitomi-"

"I'm here for you whenever you want to talk about anything…but I won't be here for you to use." I went up the sand to the hut. 

***Normal POV***

'I wasn't even using her…' He thought to himself. 'Why would I?? I don't want to make her cry………' He stopped. 'Oh no………' He sat down. 'Oh man………I-I think I'm in love with her…'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

The next day, I got to their house pretty early. The maid opened it for me. When I got in, I took off my shoes, went up the stairs and knocked on his door. Then a handsome teenager opened it and his eyes showed tenderness. 

"Hi." I said, closing the door behind me. "Van, let's just forget everything, ok? Everything that happened between us in the…in the beach." 

"I can't." He muttered. 

"What?" I asked him, afraid. 

"I can't do that, Hitomi." He looked at me. "I have something to tell you." 

"No." I whispered. 

"I…I realized it yesterday when you were leaving…" 

I shook my head. "Please don't tell me…anything." 

"You have to know." He mumbled. He walked over to me and held my hands. "Hitomi, I—I-"

The door opened and revealed Mrs. Fanel. She stared at our intertwined hands. We both let go at once and moved away from each other. "What is going on here??" 

"What are you doing here, mom?" Van asked. 

She sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that Millerna's here and she's waiting for you downstairs." 

"No way." He replied. "I'm not going out there." 

"Van, you've got to." I persuaded.

"I'll give you two a minute and you come down and talk to her, all right?" Mrs. Fanel said and left. 

"Look, I don't want to talk to her." Van sat on his bed. "Why should I anyway?" 

"You can't just leave a relationship like that. You guys have been through so much together. You have to at least tell her why you broke up with her………or give her a chance…to talk." 

He stared into my eyes. "Why do you want me to do that?" 

I shifted. "Because." I paused, slowly smiling sadly. "It's the right thing to do." 

"Ok." He nodded. He stood up and put a hand around my cheek. "You'll be here when I get back." It sounded more like a question than a sentence. 

"Yeah." I nodded, taking his hand and pulling it away from my cheek. "Go." 

He looked hurt for a moment, but left the room. 

***Normal POV***

He walked down the stairs and saw Millerna sobbing in the living room. He felt rigid, but continued on. When he got there, Millerna looked up at him with red eyes. Van suddenly felt guilty and very hurt. He sat on the couch opposite hers. 

"What are you doing here?" Van asked.

"What do you think?" She sobbed. "You can't just break up with me and not give me a reason!" 

"I gave you a reason, Millerna." He replied. "You're in love with my brother!" 

"I'm not in love with him!! I just wanted to dance with him! Was that a crime??" 

"Look, I don't know what the hell happened there, but you…you have feelings for him. You can't date me when you're in love with him." 

"How many times do I have to tell you, Van?? I don't love Folken! I love you!!" Millerna stood up and cried angrily. "I'm sorry for dancing with him! I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you feel like I loved him!" 

"I-I…I…" Van was very confused. 

"The only person I ever loved is you and please…" She sobbed out. "Please…please don't break up with me." 

Van felt very bad. "God, I'm sorry…"  

Her shoulders shook. "You don't have to apologize for anything." 

"The thing is that…uh…" He started. "Uh…" 

"Please take me back, Van. I never did anything wrong. Please give me a chance to prove to you how much I love you." 

He sighed heavily. "I don't know…" 

"Please Van…" 

"Just…uh…give me time." 

"Ok." She paused. "I'm going to go." 

"Yeah, ok." He stood up as well as she. "Bye." 

"Bye, Van." She hugged him tightly and left the house. 

***Hitomi's POV***

I heard everything they had talked about and I sat there motionless. I had a feeling that Van would go back to her. It was obvious that he would never love someone as much as he loved Millerna. I had a feeling he was about to say something important to me before Varie opened the door, and a part of me wanted to hear it………but I was afraid too. 

Suddenly the door opened and came in Van. His eyes showed sadness and guilt. "I'm glad you didn't leave." He showed a light smile and lied down his bed. He turned towards me. "You heard what we talked about?" 

I nodded. 

"What do you think I should do?"

"I can't answer that." I looked away. "What does your heart say?" 

"I don't know. I'm so confused." He closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. 

"I think that…" I stared at him as he stared at me. I crouched down to face him completely. "I think you still love her, Van. You guys have been through so many things…and she just proclaimed her love for you. I think she really does love you and wants to be with you." As much as this was hurting me, I stayed strong. Still, I could feel tears stinging under my eyes. "Give her the chance to prove her love, because I think she deserves it. I know she hates me." I laughed quietly. "I don't know why I'm saying this, but…" 

"What if she falls in love with him? And…I get hurt again?" 

"If you truly love someone, you trust them with your whole heart and you're willing to go through that pain for them." I smiled. "If you don't want to be with her for other reasons, don't force yourself to just because of guilt. You have to go back to her if your heart says that she is the one. Ok?" 

He suddenly pulled my arm. "Aah!" I yelped and I fell right on him. "Van!!" 

He laughed and his eyes twinkled. "Thanks, babe." 

For some reason, I liked it better when he called me 'babe' than Folken. I hugged him tightly. "You're welcome." I looked up at him. "Let's start tutoring now." 

"Not yet." He whispered, looking down at me. 

I felt nervous, so I pulled away. "Come on." I pulled him up. "Let's go." 

**************

The next day I opened the door of our house and went out. I shut the door and looked up. I saw Van's gorgeous face and almost fainted. "Uh………hey?" I offered a grin. 

"Hey." He laughed. "Let's go out today." 

"What do you mean, go out?" 

"I mean, go to the park and study there?" 

My heart was relieved. "Oh ok. " I glanced at his hands. "Where is your stuff?" 

"It's in the car." 

"Ok." 

We walked over and I saw that there were no books or notebooks anywhere. "Van…" 

He shot me a nervous look. "Ok, look." He took my hands. "Let's just hang out today. Anywhere you want to go. My mom even said she'd pay you even if it's a holiday." 

I wanted to say yes badly. "I can't." I whispered, staring up at him. 

"Why not?" 

"Don't use me, please." I whimpered. "If you're trying to get ba-"

"I'm not trying to get back at her for anything. I'm not using you…I want to take you out." 

"Why?" 

"I-I…I need to see something." 

"See what? Like a sight-seeing thing?" 

"No." He gave me a confused smile. "Just see something." 

I wondered what he meant, but let it go. "Can it be just…between two friends?" 

"Yeah." 

I smiled. "All right." 

**************

First, he parked the car on the parking lot in the park and we walked together. The place was packed with tourists, and it was really cool being there with them. The park was a national park and it was very important. 

"Have you ever been here?" I asked him. 

"Yeah, once. I was…14 and my family and me went here. You?" 

"No never." I glanced around. "It's pretty here." 

"If you're in that kind of stuff." 

"What do you mean, stuff?" 

"You know, nature." 

"Oh." I was a little hurt that he didn't at least appreciate it. "You know what?" I glanced up at him. 

"What?" 

"You're like two different people." He cocked his head.

"No I'm not." He protested. 

"You are." I looked up at him. "It's like…one of you is this really sweet guy who…doesn't care what others think about him…and just surrenders himself to his feelings, and there's another one of you…who's tough and mean…who's mysterious and…acting cool." 

He smirked. "Yeah so? I can't help it." 

I shrugged. "Sometimes it's better to stay as just one person…someday you'll have to choose between a loving guy…or a cool guy."

"Can't I be both?" 

"Yeah…but you at least have to learn compassion and care." I shook my head. "Anyway, it doesn't matter." I glanced at the aquarium. "Hey, can we go in there?" 

"Yeah, all right."

I walked around the aquarium and stared at the different kinds of fish. I was amazed at the amount of types that swam in the water. I kept walking around until I faced an aquarium full of crabs. I was really very scared, so I started whimpering. I shut my eyes and faced the other way. I started looking for Van, but I couldn't find him. I feared crabs the most and…if I didn't see Van, I knew I was going to start crying. 

Finally, I found him staring at some goldfish. I quickly walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Van…" I whimpered quietly. 

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked softly, putting his arms around me. 

I shook my head. "I was just…" I looked up at him. "I saw crabs…and I…they scare me so much and I had to find you." 

"Hey, it'll be all right." 

"They're so ugly…"

He laughed. "They're gone now." 

"If I didn't see you…I would have just started crying." 

"Why?" He was smiling. 

I pouted. "Because." I mumbled. 

"Hey, tell me why." 

I held his arms and tried to pull them away, but he wouldn't let go. "U-um, no reason." 

"Come on, Hitomi, tell me." 

I turned very pink. "All right, fine." I sighed. I kept quiet. 

"Well?"  

"W-when you hold me…I get the feeling…that…" I shifted my eyes. 

"You're not getting to the point." 

"I-I…I feel safe." I mumbled the end.  

"Huh? I didn't hear what you said at the end."  

I gave a low moan. "When you hold me, I feel safe, ok?" I replied and turned away.

"Thanks." He answered, putting his arms around my waist. My back faced his chest. "That makes me feel really good." 

"Why?" I turned around and looked up at him. 

"Just to know that you're safe is…well, it's a relief." 

I put my head on his chest. "Thank you though." 

"No problem." 

**************

We left the aquarium after the two of us toured around the whole place. We went to the ice-cream man. I got a rainbow flavoured one while he got a chocolate one. Then we started walking around the gardens. 

"So how are you and Millerna doing?" I asked him and licked my ice cream. 

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I told her…to give me time to make my decision." 

I nodded. "So did you make a decision yet?" 

He glanced at me and smiled ruefully. "No." 

"It's ok. She did say that she'd give you space, right?" 

"Yeah, but…" He paused. "Well, I don't think I want to go out with her anymore." 

"How come?" 

"I don't love her. You know?" 

"You fell out of love for her?" 

"Well…I don't think I ever really loved her." He muttered. "I'm one of those guys who falls in love when they see THE one. Millerna's not the one." 

"Do you just know who SHE is?" 

"Uh, no, not in my case." He laughed. "It took me a long time to find out." 

"So you do love someone else." I felt really sad and jealous. 

"Yeah." He agreed. "I don't know if I'll ever ask her out." 

"Why not?" I asked quietly. 

"I don't know. I got the feeling she won't say yes." 

"How come?" 

"Gut feeling." 

"Gut feelings are sometimes wrong, you know." 

He looked at me. "How do you know?" 

"I've had many gut feelings and sometimes my gut feeling was wrong." I offered a smile to ease the conversation. 

"Thanks." He whispered it so quietly, I almost didn't hear it. 

"Well, does she know you?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"You should just try it. She might say yes." 

He shrugged. "Maybe I should." 

"Are you scared?" 

He looked at his ice cream and then at me. "No…I just…I hate the feeling of rejection."

"No surprise there." 

"What does that mean?" He nudged my shoulder. 

I let out a little giggle. "Guys are scared of rejection. I'm not making fun of you or anything." 

"Better not." He mumbled. 

"Don't be sad, Van." 

He looked at his ice cream. "I just want a guarantee or something…I don't wanna get hurt. I got hurt already from before."  

I felt really bad about that. "Well, if it helps…" I glimpsed up at him. "I don't see a reason why she, whoever she is, would say no to you. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met, even though we were enemies at first, but…you're so different from what I thought you'd be. I think all the girls are into you…you've got the looks, the whole package." I blushed heavily. 

He chuckled. "Thanks, babe. That means a lot coming from you." 

"Yeah well." I laughed. "I just want you to feel better." 

He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. "Thank you." I nodded. "Listen." 

"Yeah?" 

"I need to tell you something." 

"Oh. Ok." 

**************

  
We walked towards a secluded area in the garden and he pulled me really close to him. We faced each other and there were only a few inches between us. "What's going on, Van?" I asked him quietly. 

He stared into my eyes. "I have to be honest with you." 

"You're hiding something from me?" I asked fearfully. 

He laughed quietly. "No, nothing like that." 

"Oh ok." I was really nervous. 

"Uh…" He was looking everywhere. 

"Van, what is it?" 

"Heh." He looked away. 

"Van?" 

"I'm just nervous." 

"Why? What's going on?" 

He swallowed. "Uh," he looked at the ground and then at me, "I just want a straight answer, ok? Don't give me all that crap." 

That surprised me. "Van…" 

"Will you go out with me?" He asked abruptly. 

I was shocked. My eyes widened in excitement and nervousness. He was watching me and when he looked at my face, I saw sadness and hurt in his eyes.  

I smiled genuinely and felt tears sting my eyes. "Don't be sad, Van." I touched his face. 

"So you're saying no?" He whispered. 

"No way." I half-laughed, half-sobbed. 

His face brightened heavily and his eyes held so much happiness. I felt like crying with joy. "Really?" He breathed out, putting his arms around me and hugging me tightly. 

"Yeah." I giggled, feeling shy tears leak out. "My mind's saying yes to you." 

"How about your heart?" He asked as soon as we pulled away lightly, staring into each other's eyes. 

"The first thing I felt was my heart saying yes." 

"I'm glad. Maybe I'm the one for you." He whispered. 

"I think you are." I smiled through the tears. "I never really felt that you weren't…you know." 

He looked at me tenderly. "You're THE one. I knew it…" 

I knew tears were starting to form in my eyes. "I can't be." I mumbled. 

"You are though." He held my face in his hands. 

"How?"  

"I never felt this way about anyone ever." He said softly. "Ever since I met you, I felt something for you, but I ignored it, cause I was scared. I made myself to hate you and just completely make fun of everything about you…and when you came to tutor me, I knew I was in trouble." He glanced away. "I knew I was going to feel those feelings I've been ignoring, cause you…I got so jealous when Folken asked you out. You don't know how relieved I was that you said no. Millerna and me…I had this really bad feeling that you would say no when I ask you out, because I've been so mean in the past. I was using her, really, which is…I'm not proud of doing." 

I wiped away my tears. "No guy has ever felt this way about me…I'm not interesting!" I protested, sobbing. 

"You are!" He replied. "You're not just interesting. You're beautiful, you're sexy." I giggled and cried at that. "You're…so caring. No matter how mean I was to you, you, you just ignored it and became my friend." 

"I've never felt this way about anyone either." I sobbed, looking down. "I was scared of what I was feeling for you." 

"Me too." He wiped away my tears. "But now I'm not. You shouldn't be either." 

I shook my head. "I'm scared of getting hurt." I mumbled. "I don't want to give my whole heart to you and then I get hurt…"

"I won't hurt you ever. I'm sorry for being so cruel to you. I promise I won't let myself or anyone else hurt you." He held my face. 

"You promise?" I looked at him with swollen eyes. 

"I promise." 

"Ok." I embraced him tightly. "Can I tell you something now?" 

"Yeah go ahead." He whispered in my hair. 

"Am I the girl of your dreams?" I teased. 

"What do you think?" He laughed. "Am I the guy of yours?" 

"No doubt about it." I giggled. 

"All right, I want to do something." He took a deep breath. 

"What is it?" 

He stared down at me and put an arm around my cheek, caressing it with his hand. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Be gentle." I smiled. 

"I promise." He smiled back. 

He leaned down and I leaned up. We finally got to kiss and the feeling was just so amazing. My heart burst in happiness and I felt so…so light-headed and so…so…so in love. 

"That was nice." He whispered, touching my lips with his thumb.                                                                    

"That was my first kiss." I whispered back. 

"It was?" His eyes widened. "Really?" 

I nodded. "I'm glad my first kiss was with you." 

"I'm sorry it wasn't mine." 

I shook my head. "It's ok. It was your first kiss with me." I offered. 

He showed a small smile. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize. It's okay. I enjoyed it. A lot." 

"I loved it." He replied. "So…do we get to kiss more often?" He teased, but I knew he was asking truthfully. 

 "Hmm…well…" I pretended to think, but then he caught my lips in his. When he pulled away slightly, he looked at me. "I guess you already know the answer." I blushed. He grinned. 

**************

The next day, I went in the house and I heard Van and Millerna talking in the living room. Millerna was practically yelling and I could hear the sadness in her voice. I moved away and walked to the pool where Folken was. He saw me and gave me a cool glare. 

"Millerna did love me." He said as he glanced away. 

"So why does she deny it?" 

"It's obvious. She wants Van." He muttered. "Oh well." 

"You're really upset, aren't you?" 

"What do you think?" He asked sadly. "I love her. I don't think I ever stopped. Even when I asked you out." 

He really was a heartbreaker. I kept quiet.  

He just shook his head and let out a loud growl. "I wish she only loved me and not Van. I don't like fighting over a girl with my bro." 

"I don't think Van loves her anyway." I mumbled.

"Yeah I know. He loves you." He looked at me. 

"No." I blushed. "He just likes me a lot." 

"It's love for sure." He smiled ruefully. "I could see it in his eyes that he's in love." 

"Yeah well…" 

"Do you love him?" 

"Yes." That was the first time I admitted it. At least publicly. "Yeah I do." 

He nodded. "Don't hurt him, all right? As much a he acts all macho and tough, he's still a guy with feelings." 

"I know." I interrupted. "I don't have a reason to hurt him. If you love someone, you try your hardest to keep them from getting hurt." 

"I get that." Folken looked at someone behind me. 

I turned around and saw Millerna and Van walking over to us. I looked down and moved aside. Millerna sent a really evil glare at me and I just ignored it. Van hugged me briefly. "Folken, could I talk to you, man?" 

"Yeah, man." Folken stood up from his seat. 

**************

Millerna and I were left all alone. "You're such a bitch." 

"And you're not?" I retorted. 

"He was mine. And you took him away. You're such a friggin' liar! The reason you blew up in front of me that day was because you wanted him for yourself!!" 

"That's not true!" I protested. "I cared about him and I didn't want to see him hurt by you! You're the liar here! You tell Van that you never loved Folken when that's such a lie! You loved him and Folken even told me so!! You just want them fighting over you!" 

Millerna scowled. "So what if I lied?" She growled. "At least I got what I wanted." 

"You're such a two-faced backstabbing slut!" I called her. "I hate you for hurting both of them! I hate you for playing with Van's heart and Folken's too! You didn't have the right to do that to them!" I watched the two brothers talking. 

"Shut the hell up!!" 

I rolled my eyes. "You have to apologize, Millerna." 

"Why should I?" She snapped.

"Because you hurt them so much." 

"So what?" 

"You're even dumber than I thought." 

"Gee, like I care." She rolled her eyes at me and turned away. 

I scoffed. "I'm not even going to try." I shook my head and walked inside the house. 

Folken and Van were in deep talking. I stood there nervously. They both turned to look at me. "Yeah, babe?" Van asked. 

"Can I go to your room?" I asked softly, not looking at him. 

"Yeah." 

"Ok. Thanks." 

***Normal POV***

Van watched her go up the stairs. He was completely overwhelmed with happiness to have found her. "Folk, I gotta go." He nudged at the room. 

Folken smiled. "Yeah all right, man." 

"Go take care of Millerna for me, all right?" 

"I will."

"Thanks." 

Folken glanced at his brother's retreating body. 

Van stood up and walked up the stairs in nervousness and excitement. His heart pounded heavily. He opened the door and saw his angel sitting on his bed reading a book. She turned to face him and her eyes glittered with happiness. A smile showed upon her face reflecting his. 

***Hitomi's POV***

"Hey…" He whispered, pulling me close to him. 

"Hi." I smiled, leaning up. 

He kissed me slowly and softly, placing his arms around me and putting a hand on the back of my head, pushing me gently to him. We kept kissing for a long time and then we finally moved away, smiling at each other. We rested our foreheads together. "I love you." He whispered. I looked deep into his eyes and I knew he meant it.

"I love you too." 

The End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
